We Fit Together
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: The Pattern weaves as the Wheel wills. And it's currently woven two people together who are more alike than you might believe. There's two Dragon Reborns? What the..?! R&R, please!
1. Prologue

We Fit Together(title pending, if you come up with a better one, please let me know!)

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time or the characters in it. Robert Jordan does. And Randi is a character of my own creation. I own the rights to her, but practically nothing else in this story. The plot's all mine, though!

  
  


Notes: This is another weird little WoT idea that popped into my head as I was reading The Shadow Rising. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC, or some of their traits may be over exaggerated. Just read it and see.

  
  


She was sleeping peacefully, an uncommon thing for her. Randi rolled over in her sleep, the covers bunching and twisting around her legs. Her shoulder length red hair was mussed from her constant tossing and turning, she was an active sleeper. Her arm was folded under her feather pillow, elevating her head to a comfortable height.

In another world and a different time line entirely, he was sleeping in a similar manner. Only his red hair showing above the thick coverlet that lay on top of his body.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were twin souls, bound by the Pattern. The Wheel of Time spun on, causing the Pattern to weave ever more strands between the two. As the threads thickened, their destinies were about to collide.

A final thread was woven between them and a strange light engulfed the twin souls.

Rand moved in his state of slumber, his position the mirror image of hers. A violent shift in the Pattern made Randi disappear from her bed in a flash. The rest of the night went on as though nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Morning came, the dawn spilling through the curtains and washing over the bed. Red hair could be seen at the top of the cover and a hand reached up to pull it down. With a groan, Rand shielded his eyes from the sunlight with a hand. He blinked his grey eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the window and caught sight of something that nearly made him fall out of the bed. There was a girl lying next to him, sleeping in the mirrored position of how he had been sleeping only a moment before. She looked to be about his age, with the same ruddy hair that he had, the sunlight making her hair shimmer slightly.

'Who is she?' he wondered. 'And why is she sleeping in my bed?' He hadn't been drinking the night before, so he couldn't have gotten drunk and taken her back to the inn. Shadowspawn, perhaps? No, there was nothing sinister about her. She looked nothing but innocent as she lay there, breathing deeply in her sleep.

As if sensing that she was being watched, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She blinked and was so startled that she did fall out of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Rand peered over the edge of the bed at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl blinked her eyes again, nothing here looked familiar to her. Her grey eyes looked up into his and she rubbed the back of her head absently. "Just fine," she muttered. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Dragon Reborn smirked. "That's strange, I was about to ask you the same question." 

The door swung open and two other young men stood in the aperture; one was holding a battle axe, the other with an odd staff covered in runic writing.

"And who are you?" she asked them at the same time they chorused, "What's going on, Rand?"

Rand looked from the girl to his two friends at the door and held up his hands for silence when they both continued asking things pointlessly. He held up his hands for silence. "All of these questions are apparently getting us nowhere. Now," he looked to the girl again, "may I ask who you are?"

She nodded. "I'm Randi."

The other two young men gave her an odd look and she got to her feet. "Is there something wrong with my name, gentlemen?" She arched an auburn brow at them.

Ignoring her, the one with the staff turned to Rand. "Don't you think that's odd, Rand? The girl's practically your double in a woman's body. And she even has a name like yours!"

"Don't talk over my head like I'm a child," her voice was low and dangerous.

The one with the staff winced slightly. "No offense meant," he held up his hands apologetically.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest. "None taken."

Glad that tragedy had been avoided, Rand walked over to his friends. He could sense some sort of power within Randi, and it had to be at least as strong as his own, if not stronger. 

Shrugging it off, he put his hand on the staff wielder's shoulder. "This is Mat Cauthon." 

He was a rather emaciated looking young man and his hair was disheveled as though he, too, was just awakened.

Rand stood beside the other boy, a much stockier youth with yellow eyes. "And this is Perrin Aybara."

Randi nodded and walked over to them, shaking each hand in turn. "Nice to meet you two." She sighed and her shoulders visibly slumped. "Judging by the weapons and state of undress you boys are in, I'm not even in my own time anymore."

"Mat's right, Rand. The resemblance between you two is uncanny," Perrin said as he looked Randi over more closesly.

Randi took a step closer to Rand; her grey eyes were exactly level with his, she was taller than the other two young men. Their eyes were unblinking as they stood toe to toe.

"This is very odd," Rand said simply.

"Very," Randi replied flatly.

She took a step back and held her right hand out to the side. "Can you do this?" A small flame flickered to life and floated above her palm.

He smirked and mimicked her position. "Of course." A similar flame appeared above his hand.

"What is she, Aes Sedai?" Mat spat the words as though they were poison.

She closed her hand and the flame extinguished. "In my time, my friends called me The Dragon," she said.

"But how can there be two Dragon Reborns?" Perrin asked.

"The Pattern works in mysterious ways, Perrin." 

"Now you sound like a bloody Aes Sedai, Rand." Mat said with obvious distaste.

"Why don't you two go get dressed? We'll meet you down at breakfast."

With a nod, Mat and Perrin left. The Dragon Reborns looked at each other once again, blank expressions on their faces.

Rand broke the gaze and pulled a shirt over his head, followed by a ridiculously flashy red coat with golden dragons embroidered on the arms. He looked almost like a lord. Glancing over at Randi, he couldn't resist a smirk. With the masculine clothes she was wearing, he reminded her of Min. He was sure that a bit of femininity would make her seem very pretty.

"Is there a joke I should know about?" Randi asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Rand slipped on his boots and she bent to redo the laces on her sneakers. She was glad that she had fallen asleep with her clothes on the night before, otherwise she'd be very embarrassed at the moment. She was wearing loose, black denim jeans and her shirt was sleeveless and red. A silver chain hung from her belt loop, attached to the patent black leather wallet in her back pocket.

"You know," Rand began.

"Hmm?" she looked over at him from where she now leaned against the wall.

"Those are very odd clothes," he said simply.

Randi smirked. "These are normal for my time. Most clothing is unisex and can be worn by men and women."

He gave her a look as though the idea were ludicrous and he stood again.

The two Dragon Reborns walked down to the dining room together, Randi waving cheerfully at people who gave her odd looks. As they sat down at the table, she smacked her forehead. 

"Dammit," she muttered. Rand cast a sideways glance at her. She sighed. "My money isn't worth anything here, I'll bet." She unhooked the chain from her belt loop and took her wallet from her back pocket.

Randi shook the leather wallet and frowned when it made a loud clinking noise. Her grey eyes widened as she opened it. "Holy..." she pulled out a golden Tar Valon mark and looked at it quizzically. "Is this what you guys have for currency?"

Mat's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. "You have a purse full of those?!" he hissed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Randi nodded and Mat looked as though he were about to faint. "She could probably buy all of Emond's Field with that money, Rand! Make her put it away, before someone sees!"

Perrin snorted. "She's sitting right there, you fool. She can hear you just fine."

She dropped the coin back in her wallet and closed it, putting it back in her pocket. She reattached the chain and sighed. She was packing enough money to get mugged, not good. At least she knew that she could get a warmer wardrobe when winter came.

"Hey, guys?" They all turned their gazes to her as food was set before them. "What season is it?"

"Luckily for you, it's summer." Mat said and he began eating.

Randi nodded and they all ate in near silence. She could still feel people watching her, and she didn't eat as much as she normally would. Surely, the men needed more of the food than she did.

Rand looked at her out of the corner of his eye and slid a plate of food in her direction. "Eat," he said simply. "You're going to need it later on."

With a sigh, she consented and ate. The food on the plate disappeared faster than it should have, and Randi smirked. 'I guess that inter-dimensional travel takes a lot out of a person.'

She looked at the glass of crimson fluid before her. 'It may have been normal for minors to consume alcohol once, but I don't know if my body can handle it.' She picked up the glass and took a cautious sip. The wine was sweet, and it felt cold as it slid down her throat.

Perrin smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Minors aren't allowed to drink alcohol in my time," she said indignantly.

"Your time was an odd one, Randi." Mat put in.

Randi scoffed, "Like this place is normal central. I feel like I'm Alice and I've fallen through the proverbial rabbit hole." She said with a sigh, "Don't ask."

They all finished eating and they seemed to be waiting for something. Randi asked what it was, and Mat answered absently, "Someone to come get the dishes."

She shook her head. "Is that all?" She got to her feet and set about stacking all of their dishes into two precariously tall columns. She held one in each hand and carried them to the kitchen, leaving the young men and anyone in sight with stunned looks on their faces. Not only at her odd display of strength, but at her clothes.

A woman in an apron stood in the kitchen, fussing over something on the stove. Randi cleared her throat and the red-faced woman turned around. "Excuse me, ma'am. Where would you like me to put these?"

The woman looked shocked for a moment before coming to her senses. "Heavens, child. Aren't they heavy?"

Randi arched a brow. "Not at all. Now, where did you say you wanted these?"

"Yes, yes. You can set them right here," she patted the counter next to the sink.

Randi carried them over and set the stacks down, never dropping or breaking a single one. The woman stared at Randi and asked, "Who are you, child?"

Randi smiled and held out her hand to the woman. "I'm Randi, the... I'm traveling with some friends."

The woman awkwardly shook her hand. "I'm Eva, Mistress of the Kitchens. How did you carry all of those dishes?"

Randi laughed. People had been so sexist, way back when. "I train my body as well as my mind, ma'am."

"Hmm. Odd thing for a young girl to do. Who are you traveling with, dear?"

Randi walked to the kitchen entrance and pointed at the trio. "I'm with those three," she said as she pointed to them.

Eva frowned slightly. "Off on an adventure, then?"

"More than you could ever know."

The woman patted her shoulder. "I'm sure one of them will make a fine husband for you, Randi."

Randi was speechless for a moment. 'A husband? One of them?! Never!' She put on a smile and said, "Oh yeah. Most definitely."

Eva gave her a motherly smile and Randi had an idea. "Eva, let me do you a favor..." The woman looked at her questioningly.

Randi took one of the gold marks from her wallet and pressed it in to Eva's hand. She looked up at Randi, thoroughly confused. With a smile, Randi said, "I have to much money as it is. I wouldn't know what to do with all of it."

"Thank you, Randi. So much."

"It should be able to pay for quite a few expenses."

Eva nodded and Randi waved as she went to join the boys again. She gave them all a mischievous grin and asked, "So, where are we off to?"

Rand shrugged. "Wherever we want to go."

"You mean to tell me that there's not a specific reason why you boys are so far from home?"

Perrin shot her a look and Mat said softly, "We're not about to say where others can hear."

Randi nodded. "Gotcha." There was silence for a moment and she asked, "Is there anywhere around here where I can get a good cloak or something? I don't want to get soaked if it rains."

"We can stop by a tailor's before we set out."

Having paid for their food and lodging, the four headed to the tailor's. Randi and Rand walked side by side with Mat and Perrin bringing up the rear. 

From what she had seen of it, this city was unbelievably large for its time. The cobblestone streets were closer to pavement than she had expected. People were still casting odd looks at she and Rand. She heard muttering about "bloody Aiel."

"Rand?" He looked over at her and she continued. "What are Aiel?"

He smiled. "Warriors from the Blight, a huge desert. They have red hair and grey eyes, like we do."

Randi nodded and they didn't speak again until they reached the tailor's shop.


	3. Chapter 2

"One of those marks you have should get you whatever you want," Perrin told her.

"Awesome."

The tailor was a short man with glasses, his hair was disheveled as though he were constantly running his fingers through it.

He looked Randi and the others over. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a good cloak," Randi began. "One that will keep out the weather."

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "I have just the thing." He pulled a deep crimson cloak from a shelf and handed it to her. "The perfect mix, miss. It can keep you warm or cool, and it keeps the rain off."

Randi smiled sweetly. "Do you have it in black?"

He beamed in return. "Of course, miss." He pulled a black duplicate from the shelf and replaced the crimson one. 

"Mind if I try it on?" she asked.

"Be my guest, miss."

Randi unfolded the cloak and pulled it around herself, letting the material settle on her shoulders. She drew up the hood and looked at her reflection. She grinned. "It's very me."

She threw the hood back and turned to the man once more. "Would you happen to have any gloves to go with this marvelous cloak, good sir?"

The tailor grinned. "Right this way, miss." He led her to a pile of leather gloves of all sizes, lengths, and colors.

She smirked as she sifted through the selection. "I think I've died and gone to Heaven." She smiled as she picked up a pair of black gloves that would go past her elbows. She pulled them on and flexed her fingers experimentally, hearing the leather creak as she did so. "Perfect fit." The tailor smiled widely as she said this. 

She took them off and found another pair that would only come to her wrists. She held on to them and looked back to the tailor again. "What other things do you have here, good sir?"

He led her on a tour of the store and she finally had all she needed an hour later. Well, almost all. Randi now had four pairs of pants, three of which were black tanned cowhide. Seven shirts were added to her wardrobe, all but one of them black, and five of them leather. She decided to get the crimson cloak, as well. She added a haversack to her purchases to put everything in.

"Now," she said, "all I need is a good pair of boots..."

"I have the perfect thing for you, miss. We just got a delivery from the cobbler, yesterday." 

Looking through the variety of boots, she decided on two pairs: one of them black and the other tanned.

"Will that be all, miss?"

She grinned. "Absolutely. How much is that going to be?"

He named a price and she took two of the gold marks from her wallet. His eyes widened and she smiled as he gave her an extremely large amount of change. Looking about, she grabbed a small purse and dropped it on top of the pile and paying for it. Randi placed nearly all of the remaining money into the purse and put a regular gold coin in front of him. She winked and said, "Consider that your payment for being so helpful. 

The tailor bowed his head. "Thank you very much, miss."

She smiled, "Thank you, sir." She put all of her purchases into the haversack, save one. She now wore her black cloak, hoping to avoid unwanted attention. 

The trio she was traveling with was stunned. "Where did you learn to heckle like that?"

"Heckle? I was simply being charming." Randi grinned. 

"All that money and she didn't even buy a single dress." Mat shook his head sadly.

"Oh, that's right. People in this time thought that ankles were sexy, didn't they?" Randi smirked. "I think you'll find my new ensemble more... alluring than any dress. And besides, isn't it easier for me to hide when I'm dressed as a man? There's not many women around who are this tall."

Perrin nodded. "Good point. But the clothes you're wearing now are still uncommon."

Randi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I plan on changing as soon as we get back to the inn."

When they did arrive back at the inn, Randi changed into her "men's clothing." She smirked as she looked herself over in the mirror. There wasn't much that was masculine about what she was wearing. She wore the wrist length gloves, to go with the whole outfit.

She put her normal clothes in the bottom of her pack, along with the purse of smaller coins. She wore the black cloak over everything and emerged from Rand's room, smiling at the slight color in the top of her companions' cheeks. "Not bad, eh?"

They were silent and went off to gather their belongings. The quartet went out to the stables. Rand looked over to her and asked, "Do you know how to ride?" It was hard for her to keep a straight face, but she nodded. 

"It might not be wise for her to flash any more money around here. Buying another horse takes a lot of it, and we don't want to get robbed." Mat interjected.

"I suppose you're right," Rand said.

The three young men mounted their horses and Rand held his hand out to her. They grasped each other's forearms and he pulled her up into the saddle behind him. The horses took off at a brisk canter, soon leaving the city behind and entering the peace and serenity of the country. 

It was sometime around noon when they finally stopped, allowing the horses to rest. The quartet took the opportunity to relax in the shade of the trees. 

The Dragon Reborns sat together under an oak tree, idly chatting about nothing in particular. Mat dragged Perrin out of earshot of the other two. 

"What are you doing?" the yellow eyed youth asked.

"What do you make of those two?" Mat pointed at the smiling pair sitting in the shade.

"What do you mean?" Perrin felt like there was something he wasn't seeing that he should have been.

"There's something more to this than both of them being the Dragon Reborn. Look at them!" Randi and Rand were laughing at something they were discussing. "Rand hasn't been this happy in ages!"

Perrin raised an eyebrow. "Is it wrong for him to laugh once in awhile? The man has a lot on his mind, Mat. If she makes him smile, then we should be glad that he's not as depressed anymore, right?"

Mat sighed and reluctantly agreed. He glanced in the direction of the oak tree and blinked. "Where did they go?"


End file.
